My Turn
by Slave4UBrit
Summary: It's been 10 years since Mario and Peach had Brooke, and she doesn't consider herself much like them. But when something happens to her parents, can she and her cousin help them? Sequel to Princess Peach Gets Sick Of Pink. Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

**SoOo here's the sequel. This went through several drafts, but this is the one I'm happy with. It starts in the future - I may do a LuigixDaisy oneshot that details their wedding, though. Brooke is 10 - I'm starting there because… eh… I don't know how to start it otherwise. **

"Uncle Luigi! Uncle Luigi!"

Luigi turned at the sound of his name to see his niece, Brooke Elinore Toadstool, running up to him, her backpack bouncing on her shoulders and her silky, strawberry blonde hair flowing in the wind.

"Look!" Brooke removed her backpack and tugged a small Ziploc bag from it. "I made you some cookies in cooking class today!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do your parents know you're here?" Brooke's parents were the queen and king of the Mushroom Kingdom, which of course made her the princess, which made her quite vulnerable. Peach, the former princess, was especially protective of the girl, because she herself had been kidnapped many times.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "No, but I'm going home right afterward." She dug into the bag and brought out a chocolate chip dotted cookie. "Here, have one!"

"Fine," Luigi said, taking it. It was cool, but obviously it had been sitting in that bag for a few hours at least. He bit into the cookie, then his eyes went wide as he felt the crumbs and something else hit his teeth. "YOW!"

"What? What?" The young princess clasped her hands. "Is it not good?"

"No, it's good," Luigi said sullenly, rubbing his tooth. "I bit my wedding ring."

Brooke's face slipped into a state of relief, and she laughed. "Oh!" She hugged him. "Well, see ya later. Here," She handed him the bag. "Give some to Aunt Daisy, okay? Bye!" Brooke ran off towards Mushroom Castle.

He watched her go, then pouted.

"That _really_ hurt!"

**CAPOW**

"Where is she?" Peach exclaimed to her staff. "She was supposed to be home an hour ago!"

Toadie, the youngest and least experienced with the queen, exclaimed, "I know! She went to McDonald's and got us dinner!"

Everyone else turned to stare at him. "What? It could happen…"

The door all of a sudden flew open, and in rushed a red-cheeked Brooke. "I'm here, Mama!"

"Dear!" Peach flew down the steps and went to her daughter. "Where were you? You had me worried sick!"

"Sorry," Brooke panted. Her hair was sweaty and her eyes were dancing with laughter. "I went to give Uncle Luigi some cookies I made for him - I have some for you and Daddy, too, by the way - and then I ran into Melanie from school and she challenged me to a footrace! So we went to the baseball field in Toadstool Park - it was cold - and I won." She grinned.

Her mother shook her head and smiled gently. "Okay, darling. Just do me a favor and call next time, okay? Now go clean up for dinner - you're a mess."

The princess pursed her lips. "I could if you had given me a phone for my birthday last month!" She tore up the stairs toward her bedroom.

In there, Brooke stared in the mirror at the red cheeks, matted hair, and chattering teeth. Her big blue eyes looked back at her, and she grinned.

Brooke was different than her mother in that way. She liked looking like she had just run a marathon in the ice cold, because it made her feel accomplished.

Sighing, she took out her silky white gown, took off the jeans and top she had worn to school, and slipped the dress over her head, tying her long hair in a ponytail afterward.

Her door suddenly opened, and in popped her mother. "Dinner's ready, sweetie!" The cheerful queen ducked out.

Brooke flipped her ponytail out of her face and followed Peach out. "What'd you make?"

"I think it's chicken," Peach said. "I don't know. The chefs made it tonight."

That surprised Brooke. Peach usually made dinner. Maybe she was tired.

When they got to the table, her father, Mario, was already there. As always.

She hugged him and sat down.

They ate in silence for a while before Mario cleared his throat.

"So…" he began. "What did you learn in school today?"

Brooke chewed her food and mulled over school in her head. "Ah… um… we did something with fractions." The clock behind her chimed seven.

"Did you pay attention?" Peach asked. Her daughter grinned and shook her head.

"You have to start caring about school more, dear." Her mother daintily cut into her chicken, being careful not to hurt herself. "It's important."

Brooke took the last bite of her meal. "Meh. May I be excused?"

Peach smiled. "Yes, honey. Do your homework!"

When the princess was gone, the two other royals looked at each other. Mario sighed.

"You know, she's a lot more headstrong than I ever was," Peach said lightly. Mario laughed.

"That's kind of hard, isn't it?" He asked, pushing his plate away. "Come on. Let's go outside."

**CAPOW**

_6 times 8 divided by 24. Is that even possible?_

A knock came from Brooke's window. The princess turned quickly. She saw the round, freckled face of her friend - and her cousin - Alyssa smiling and waving at her through the window.

Brooke jumped onto her bed and opened the window. "Hey!"

Alyssa climbed in, flicking her long red curls in the process. "Geez, it is freezing out there, B. Sheesh."

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"No. I left when they were in the process of…" Alyssa twirled her finger in the air. Brooke shuddered.

"You don't need to paint me a picture." The two girls slid onto the floor.

Alyssa was Luigi and Daisy's child, born a while after Brooke was. The two had been inseparable since they _were_ two. Alyssa was often prone to sneaking out well after dark to come see Brooke. They were both princesses, but Alyssa ignored her title because her parents didn't make a big deal about it.

The girls were very similar and very different. Alyssa's long, curly red hair contrasted to Brooke's wavy, silky strawberry blonde locks. They both loved sports, music, and many other things, but Alyssa was a bit more timid than her friend.

All of a sudden there was a pound on Brooke's door. The cousins glanced quickly at each other and Alyssa ran into Brooke's huge closet.

"Come in," Brooke sang nervously. The door didn't open.

_Huh, _she thought to herself. How strange.

"Are they gone?" She heard Alyssa whisper.

"Yeah, I think," the princess said, puzzled. Her cousin slipped out and plopped back next to her. A cool breeze blew through the open window.

All of a sudden there was a large thud. The two looked at each other, both exclaiming "What was that?" Then a bloodcurdling scream, a "MARIOOOOOO!" and another yelp came from the same direction.

"Oh, crap!" Brooke yelled. Her face went pale. Grabbing Alyssa's hand, she tore out of her room.

**DRAMA! What do you think is going on? It's kind of painfully obvious.**

**So I've decided to turn this into a big chapter story! Yay! **

**Yes, Luigi and Daisy had a child. Like I said, I'm considering writing a whole story backrounding on their marriage and Alyssa's birth.**

**For those of you wondering, the cover contest isn't going so well. I've gotten no entries, or at least haven't seen any. Send your drawing or edits to princesswaffle-at-hotmail-dot-com. Just remove the dashes and replace "at" and "dot com" with their appropriate signs.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! R&R if you liked!**

**Xxx**

**ME**


	2. Chapter 2

Peach and Mario felt themselves being dragged along the dirt-constructed road, blindfolded, gagged, and with no idea where they were. They had no idea who their captor was… they were basically clueless.

The heavy ropes tied around the two royals' waists basically were choking them, but their insides were frozen with fear. What if they were after Brooke? Or any other people they loved?

Peach gulped, trying to wiggle free of the iron-built handcuffs around her thin wrists. A rock dug itself deep into her leg and sent a shock of pain throughout her body, but she was too busy attempting to escape that she didn't notice, even when a stain of crimson made its way onto her dress.

Mario felt his wife wriggle around and wondered what was going on. He bit at the thick cloth wrapped around his mouth but only felt his teeth slip and hit each other hard, making him shake.

"Mmph!" Peach whined, trying to get the attention of anyone outside. She then whimpered a bit when she felt a hard heel dig into her back.

"Shut up," the owner of the heel said sternly, tugging harder on their ropes. The voice was rough, but oddly familiar…

All of a sudden the coarse dirt-ground feeling disappeared and was replaced by a smooth, sleek one. A change in scenery.

_We must have reached wherever this person's taking us, _Peach thought, still wriggling. She felt tired and knew it was late.

Both of them cried in pain as the person threw them into a corner. They felt cold, cruel hands begin to take off their blindfolds and gags.

When the cloth was removed, Peach blinked and let her eyes adjust to the light. They were in a dark room, with concrete walls and linoleum floors. It wasn't nearly as dingy as Bowser's dungeons ever were.

"Hello, your highnesses," their captor said, a long black cloak around their shoulders and a hood covering his or her head. The mysterious person's back was turned to the two.

"Who… who are you?" Mario said, trying to put a brave front on.

"Why, you don't recognize me?" The person said, slowly turning around.

"Well, you kind of have a big coat on that is like, 3 times your size," Peach pointed out, narrowing her eyes. The tired queen was in no mood.

Smiling, the person lowered their hood to reveal light hair and one long bang covering her face.

"Oh my God," Peach covered her mouth.

Rosalina grinned and took the rest of the cloak off. Her usually airy blue dress was replaced with a dark, deep, menacing purple one, and the star jewel in her chest was replaced by a half moon.

But Mario could see this wasn't the Rosalina he knew. Her light blue eyes had converted to two dark red ones, and her skin and hair had a more grayish tint to it.

"You're not Rosalina," he said shakily. "You have her body, but you're not her mind."

The girl looked at him and smirked again. "You're smarter than you look, plumber. You're right, I'm not. But my true identity will remain a secret…" Then she turned away and yelled, "Guards! Take them away!"

Several Lumas floated in, grabbing the ropes.

"You've taken the Lumas too?" Peach exclaimed.

Rosalina glanced absentmindedly at her. "No. They just do what I say because they think I'm their mama."

"You're disgusting," Mario said harshly. "You're a cruel little witch!"

"Thanks, dearie." Rosalina turned around and walked away as the two were dragged into dark confinement.

**CAPOW**

"Wait, so what happened?" Brooke said, clenching her fists.

"Well…" Toadie blubbered, his face red and stained. "Well… I was just sittin' here and all of a sudden there was a big BOOM! And so I turned around and I saw this weirdo guy with a cloak… they grabbed the queen and king! They put up quite a fight, though, those two."

Brooke pinched her forehead. "Crud."

Over the 10 years of her life, she and her parents had been stress-free but always on edge due to the troubling history of kidnapping within her family. But somehow nothing had happened over the years.

Until now.

Now her parents were gone, and she had no idea where they were or if they were alright. From what Toadie was telling her, it wasn't Bowser who had kidnapped them.

Alyssa pushed back her thick red curls from her forehead. "This isn't good, B. What do we do?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "What do you think we're gonna do? Save them!"

"How?" Her cousin exclaimed. "We don't know where they are, and we're 10! We have no idea how to do anything in this kingdom but… go to school and shopping and stuff!"

"I don't care. We're saving them." the princess flipped her long hair over a shoulder and grabbed a piece of her dress, which she had been too lazy to take off after dinner. "But I'm so not wearing this."

Alyssa, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, felt her eyes well up with tears. "I'm scareeeeeed!"

"You are _so_ your daddy's child." said Brooke, beginning to travel up the stairs again. "I'll be down in a second, wait for me."

Alyssa stood there for a moment before the insult registered in her head. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

**CAPOW**

2 hours later they were in mid-Mushroom Kingdom, in Toad Town. They were both tired and it was past eleven.

Letting her hair down from a ponytail, Brooke sighed heavily. "This is harder than I thought."

"No kidding," her friend grumbled, crossing her arms tightly to keep warm. "It's freezing, we have no idea where we're headed, and I'm hungry!"

"Oh, quit whining," Brooke snapped. She turned to face her friend completely. "You don't care that my parents are gone and could be dying right now, huh?" She shivered, and suddenly felt a warm gust of air breeze by her shoulders.

"Oh, hello!" An unfamiliar voice chimed from behind the two girls. They whipped around to see a cheery-looking man grinning at them. "What are you two girls doing here?"

Before they could reply, he stepped down and squinted at them. "Hey! Aren't you Princess Toadstool?"

"I am." Brooke said dutifully, hugging herself.

"I saw your parents earlier, Princess. They were being dragged toward Rocksville Castle by some cloaked person…" The man said, tightening his jacket.

Brooke's eyes shot open. "Oh! Where's Rocksville Castle, sir?"

"Out of the Mushroom Kingdom and down Shroomy Hill. It's huge – you can't miss it. It's also really dreadfully disgusting." He shook his head.

She clamped her hands together. "Oh, thank you, sir! I appreciate it!" Grabbing Alyssa's hand, she tore off toward the castle.

"But…" the man called, concerned. "Be careful, princess! There's an awful monster there…"

She didn't hear him.

**Sorry this chapter sucks. Sequels are never as good as the real thing and I doubt this story will be read as much as Princess Peach Gets Sick of Pink was… because I never expected anyone to like that one!**

**Q: Were you surprised about the captor of Queen and King?**

**Q: Who do you think has taken over Rosalina? I have no idea… so inspire me! :D**

**I love you guys xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**GHDKFHSJF Sorry everyone. Started this like… a week ago and I've been sick. Again. Also with writer's block. Soo this chapter sucks.**

"LUIGI!"

He turned as soon as he heard his wife's shrill call. It was shaky but had little depth.

Why did he pay so much attention to voices?

Daisy ran up to him. "Weegee! I can't find Alyssa!'

Luigi wasn't worried. He knew of the many times Alyssa had simply snuck out and gone over to his brother's castle and spent the night there. The little girl never told them, but he had seen her walk past his window.

It's not like he minded. He knew she was safe over at the castle. It was just the journey to the castle that scared him. With so many kidnappings running through his family, what if something happened to his little girl?

"Nah, just relax, Daisy." Luigi said. "She's probably just over at Peach's."

His wife shook her head violently. "No! I called! They're not there, and neither are Mario and Peach!" The brunette clamped her hand onto Luigi's arm. "What are we going to do?"

The green-clad plumber's eyes widened. "Wait… what do you mean they're not there? Who did you talk to?"

"Toadsworth. He said Mario, Peach, and Brooke all went missing last night. He also said Alyssa had come over but she's gone too!"

Luigi stood there a moment. Then he screamed, "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!" and began running in circles shouting… other gibberish.

Then he fell. And got up and did the same thing.

Daisy just stood there shaking. She was worried. So many things could happen to a young princess, especially with a mother that had been a victim of kidnapping… and an aunt that had been a victim of multiple kidnappings.

**CAPOW**

Mario sighed heavily and looked at Peach. She looked back at him, tears in her eyes that read _I'm sorry._

"What's going to happen?" She whispered, her eyes going down to the floor.

He wished he could hug her. He wished he could go over to her, let her cry into him. The ropes secured around him prevented that from happening.

"I don't know, Peachy," Mario said.

A slow, quiet sob erupted from the queen's mouth. "What about Brooke? She's by herself and doesn't know where we are... I'm so worried!"

"Look," he told her, his eyes full of concern. "She's okay. She's our little headstrong Brooke… she can do whatever she puts her mind to… she will be okay, and we'll be out of here soon."

"This is all my fault." Peach cried. "You deserve better than me!"

"No!" Mario yelled, startling his wife. "Don't you ever say that. I love you, Peachy, and never ever forget that."

Peach fumbled with her hands. "I love you, too."

The plumber stared hopelessly at the barred window. He was just as worried as Peach was. What if Bowser had been behind this and taken Brooke? The Koopa had attempted to kidnap the princess before, to no avail. He never told Peach or Brooke that, that Bowser had more than once jumped into the castle and attempted to take the princess. He didn't tell them he waited up every night to make sure that didn't happen.

**CAPOW**

"Sixty eight… sixty nine… seventy…"

"Oh!" Brooke whirled around. "Alyssa, would you stop counting your steps? It's getting on my last nerve."

"Well, we have nothing else to do," Alyssa said darkly, scuffing her shoes with dirt. "You could have at least brought your iPod."

Brooke had been listening to Alyssa complain for the past few hours. The man hadn't mentioned that the castle was actually really freaking far away – the way he had described it made it seem like some close-to-the-kingdom place.

All of a sudden several Goombas wandered toward them, eyes narrowed.

"Shoot!" Alyssa squealed. "What do we do?"

"I have no idea," Brooke said. She hadn't even known these things really existed. All of a sudden a golden something hanging in the sky caught her attention. It was a block...?

Then she remembered her father telling her about these things, that they were very important and contained a lot of things she needed.

So Brooke hit it. A flower slowly popped out of it.

"What the heck? A flower? Is this a gift?" The princess muttered, standing on tiptoe and grabbing the flower.

Suddenly, Brooke felt herself get hot. Like, really hot. Her body temperature went up, like she had a fever, but she didn't feel any symptoms.

"Whoa!" Alyssa exclaimed from behind her. "Did you change clothes? You're all white-and-red!"

Looking down, Brooke saw she was writing. Her casual jeans and thick blue sweater had turned into white and red striped versions of themselves.

A Goomba jumped up, and Brooke held her hand out to block the attack, shaking.

But the Goomba's response was startling. It, squealing, ran off, smoking. The others watched and followed suit.

Her friend stared. "What the… what was that?"

The strawberry blonde closed her fist and smirked. "I think that was our first power up."

**CAPOW**

Rosalina stared outside at the cloudy sky. The air blew cold around her on the balcony, but she grinned anyway.

She wasn't herself. Some kind of being had possessed her, and now her mind was wrapped within another, and her body was under control. She controlled her actions but the being told her how to do them, and the usually shy and sweet ruler of the Cosmos was now wicked, cruel, demanding.

Yet the good Rosalina tried to break free, and every few hours she would feel a sharp pain in her abdomen and a small streak of black would leak out.

But there was no change. The being had tightly woven itself within her and coated her with a sugary wickedness, so bittersweet.

She adjusted the gray, dirty crown on her head, clearing her throat. Her gray eyes searched the world around her, trying to see if there was any chance the queen and king would be rescued.

No threats in sight.

Her mind strayed and thought of the princess, the young daughter that Mario and Peach made such a big deal about. What was her name again?

_No, _the being whispered to her. _She's not a threat. Never. If they couldn't put up a fight, their younger daughter could never._

Sighing, Rosalina closed her eyes, melting into the being's warm voice. It felt… weirdly fantastic to be so wicked.

She wasn't herself.

**Uh… lol. This sucks.**

**In case you're wondering what's up with Rosie, she is in control of herself, but the being is acting nice with her and telling her it's okay to do her wicked deeds, and sort of also controlling her with the warm front it's putting up. See what I mean?**

**I want to incorporate power ups into this for Brooke and Alyssa on their adventure. **

**Enjoy :D**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**BOO!**

Peach coughed. And again.

_Shoot, _she thought. _I hope I'm not getting sick. _

She certainly felt sick. Her throat was achy and dry and she was quite fatigued. She and Mario had retreated to separate corners, and he was asleep.

The queen sighed, picking loosely at the threads of her dress. It was dirty and ratty from being locked in a tiny space for more than a week, and her usually shiny lemon blonde hair was frazzled and tinted with filth. She wanted nothing more than to escape and take a shower.

She coughed again into her fist, the sensation burning her throat. It was louder this time, more deep, and it hurt. A lot.

Peach sighed hard, feeling achy and sick. She put her head in her lap and wrapped her arms around herself.

It wasn't surprising she was getting sick. The dungeon they were in was absolutely horrid, coated in dirt. She almost wished it was Bowser who had kidnapped her… at least the room he threw her in was moderately clean and bright. And Mario probably wouldn't be involved…

Mario woke up at that moment, blinking.

"Peachy?" He said groggily. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer. She didn't want to worry him.

He was still tied up, but the ropes had loosened considerably, so he slowly but surely crawled towards his princess. He stared at her balled form, and he could tell she wasn't okay.

Another round of coughs hit her and as much as she tried to muffle them so Mario couldn't hear, they were loud and echoed inside the dungeon. She sat up and put up a weak smile. "I'm fine." Then she collapsed.

"Peach!" Mario exclaimed, grabbing her. Her body was limp. He pressed his hand to her head and found it to be burning hot.

He was so worried and upset that he didn't notice that the ropes had come undone.

**CAPOW**

Daisy lay upside down on the edge of Alyssa's bed, staring hopelessly at the star-covered ceiling. She and Luigi had spent all day searching through the Mushroom Kingdom for their daughter, but no luck. She sighed and pushed a strand of red-brown hair out of her face.

So now Daisy was sitting in Alyssa's room. The room was medium-sized, with yellow walls and an old toy box shoved into the corner. The closet had no door, just a certain. A window let the light shine in. There wasn't a door at the front of the room either, because Luigi was a firm believer in family time.

"ALYSSA! ARE YOU HIDING?" Luigi called, his yell echoing down the hall. "UM… READY OR NOT, HERE WE COME?"

The former princess rolled her eyes and sat up, an empty ache in her gut. She'd never thought her daughter would go missing. Then a thought formed in her brain that hadn't been there before.

_It's your fault. You weren't with her to protect her. _

It was true. She hadn't been.

But Mario and Peach were, weren't they?

_But you're her mother. They're not. She depends on you._

Tears pricked at her eyes and one fell, dripping down her cheek and onto her orange shorts. Her heart yearned to see her daughter safe, healthy, and okay. She wished she could hold Alyssa close and tell her that she loved her.

They didn't say that very often. Of course the two loved each other, but were never vocal about it. Alyssa was Daddy's Little Girl. Luigi and her were much, much closer.

Luigi slid into the room. "Hey." He sat next to her.

She looked at him, her eyes still wet. She slammed her head into his chest and began to sob.

He didn't say anything. He just patted her on the back. But that was all she needed.

**CAPOW**

Brooke stared hard ahead of her. There was still a ton of land to cover before they reached the castle. "A, let's go."

Alyssa rocked on the ground, pouting. "No! I'm tired." The redhead sighed heavily. "Can't we take a break? We've been going and going for three days already!"

Brooke glanced at Alyssa. It was hot and she was tired as well, but she refused to stop until she had her mother and father safely back at the castle. "You can rest. I'm gonna keep going." So she began walking again.

"Argh! No! B!" Her cousin tore up to her. "You can't just leave me here."

"I can, and I will if you don't shut up." The princess snapped, her hands on her hips.

Alyssa shook her head. "You are just like your mother, girl."

"I know." Brooke began to run. Alyssa had reminded her of her mission. She wanted her mother and father back. Fast.

"OH, FOR TOAD'S SAKE!" Alyssa sprinted up to her. "B, your parents aren't gonna die. They can wait a little longer."

_What? What is she talking about? _

Brooke was shaking. She was filled with rage. "How do you know? You don't know _anything_ about how they're doing! We don't even know who kidnapped them!"

Her cousin's face softened. "Just relax, okay? Let's go. You're right."

"Of course I am," Brooke said darkly, tearing away towards Shroom Hill. The sun shone brightly down upon her. But she was determined to let nothing distract her, so she kept running, kept going, kept moving.

**CAPOW**

Rosalina gritted her teeth, sitting silently in the throne that this castle contained. Her legs were crossed and so were her arms.

She was bored and tired of hearing the queen's cough ring down the corridor. She was so tempted to slap another piece of duct tape around Peach's mouth.

"I suppose that would affect her breathing, though." Rosalina said quietly to herself. She snickered. "That wouldn't be good… right?"

_No, _the warm voice whispered to her. The smoothness of it passed through her ears and made her grin. _Remember… you're just trying to take over the kingdom._

Rosalina let out a sudden cry of pain and another airy black substance dripped out of her. Sighing, she flipped her neon blonde hair. This was getting tiring.

But it was different. The substance this time, instead of just floating away, fell to the ground and bubbled. Like paint.

Narrowing her eyes, the overtaken ruler poked the stuff with her foot. It quickly absorbed and went into her body.

This was surprising. What had happened?

She shook her head. It was nothing. It was just a figure of her imagination. That couldn't have happened. After all, the black substance was just toxins being lead out of her body by the sweet being that had taken over her. They couldn't go back inside of her.

Rosalina sat back in her chair. Another cough made its way down the corridor. She ignored it.

_Don't worry, _the smooth voice said again. _That was nothing. Nothing at all._

**OOH DUN, DUN, DUNNNN!**

**Sorry for the delay y'all. Because Brooke and Alyssa are still undeveloped characters, it's hard to write about them. Unlike the PPGSOP (which, fun fact: it was originally gonna be a oneshot :o) story, where I only wrote one draft of the story, this one has had several different storylines for each chapter so far.**

**So what do you think will happen? With Peach? **

**Don't you find it cute that Mario was so worried about her he didn't notice he was FREE? :D**

**By the way, I've written several other stories that I'm considering uploading. If you don't mind, when you review, could you tell me which one you'd like to see me put up? I want to get a story or two onto my page that isn't connected to Gets Sick of Pink.**

**1: **_**You and Me - **_**Being a 24/7, up all night mother of a three-month-old has started to take a toll on Daisy's health. When she finally collapses from all the exhaustion, Luigi reflects on their married life so far. This is the LuigixDaisy one I was talking about before that details on their wedding and A's birth.**

**2: **_**Alone With Her **_**(title subject to change :B) - Mario has finally rescued the princess with the assistance of a few unlikely allies. But the coldness of the night brings the two together… in a way they've never been. MarioxPeach, slightly based on SMRPG.**

**3: **_**Competition - **_**Rosalina is brought down to meet Peach by Mario, who hopes the two girls will get along… but they don't. I'm not happy with how chapter one turned out, which is why it wasn't uploaded.**

**4: **_**Call Me Peach**_** - Mario is put up to the task of rescuing the mysterious Princess Toadstool and finds himself falling in love with the princess. **

**5: **_**Heart - **_**Peach's bruises and cuts tell a story that Mario has never heard before… one that makes them finally admit their love to each other. Slight violence, which is why it's not uploaded.**

**6: **_**First Time - **_**Mario's away rescuing a different princess. When Princess Peach gets captured as well, Luigi must go for the first time on his own to rescue her. **

**That's it, I think. I probably have more. The majority are MarioxPeach. You are also free to request stories! :D**

**That's all. R&R with which ones you would like to see! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Peach's eyes were tightly closed. Her face was pinched with pain, contrasting with the usual, bright, pinkish relaxation that rested there. Mario stared, his eyes brimming with concern.

She was sick. It was obvious. She had no energy, because Rosalina wasn't feeding them. Mario felt okay because he had more meat on his bones to live off of, but Peach was thin. And she'd lost a few more pounds while being here.

He was holding his wife's body close when he realized he was able to move his wrists and legs around freely. What had happened to the ropes? They had been so tight.

Maybe Rosalina wasn't too great at tying knots.

That was troubling him. Rosalina. He had no idea what to do. She was one of Peach's best friends and he didn't want to hurt her. It was funny that just a few weeks before the ruler of the Cosmos was laughing with Peach as the two coasted down Rainbow Road on their cart together, their long blonde locks whipping in the air.

Peach coughed loudly again, breaking his thoughts.

A loud shaking sound startled him and he turned to see Rosalina herself at the jail door, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Can you _please_ tell that pathetic princess to stop coughing? It's giving me a headache." She snapped, eyes narrowed.

Mario gulped, hoping she didn't notice the ropes had come undone. "I can't tell her to stop coughing. It's a natural movement of, uh, air through the body and besides, she's asleep."

The overtaken princess' eyes slid over the body of the weakened queen, observing her, deciding what to do. He squeezed Peach tighter, still shivering with fear. If she didn't notice the ropes were undone, maybe he could find out a way to get out of this filthy, horrid place.

"Well, fine. But if she coughs one more time, I'm…" Rosalina cringed, then shuddered. "I'll put you two in separate dungeons." The girl turned to stomp away, but suddenly she turned around and her eyes went back to their usual milky blue and her face slipped back into the usual innocent, motherly look it wore. The real Rosalina that Mario and Peach knew and loved was back for just a moment.

Then she was gone again.

**CAPOW**

By the time Daisy was done crying, her hair was stringy and Luigi's overalls were so wet you could see through them and his shirt. Embarrassed, he went to go change.

She sniffled and wiped her nose on her wrist, completely out of tears. She felt better.

That reminded her of that one time she was so angry and wouldn't tell Peach. The then-princess had pried it right out of her.

_Daisy sat stone-faced as Peach braided her shiny, freshly washed hair. The two may have been at a girls-only sleepover, but she was in no mood for gossiping or giggling guiltily as they spooned ice cream into their mouths._

"_Daize…" Peach said. "What's up? You're so quiet." She folded another piece of hair. _

"_Ah," Daisy said darkly. "Nothing. You know. Just thinking."_

"_Come on," her friend pressed. "You fighting with Luigi again?"_

_Peach was really good with predictions, apparently. But Daisy didn't want her to worry, and besides, it was none of her business._

"_No."_

_The lemon blonde sighed and brushed through another section. "Well, it doesn't do any good to keep it inside, honey. I can see it in your face that you're stressed out. Why don't you talk about it? I won't tell anyone."_

_Daisy huffed a little. Maybe Peach was right._

"_Okay, well… you know how Luigi's a little bit of a coward, right? Well, he never wants to do anything that may be a little dangerous but fun! So I called him a baby and stalked away and now I feel upset and angry and like maybe he doesn't love me anymore and… and…" She stopped to breathe._

"_Maybe he's trying to protect you," Peach said gently. "What did you want to do?"_

"_You know… just climb on top of our old school roof. No big deal…" Daisy mumbled. It seemed so stupid to say it out loud._

"_I think he was trying to make sure you didn't get hurt, Daisy." The pink-pajama clad princess braided the final hair and tied it in a scrunchie. "It's winter, it's slippery up there."_

"_I guess you're right, Peach… but it just seemed so fun." _

"DAISY!"

The distressed mom's flashback was broken by the overexcited voice of Luigi.

"Daisy!" He yelped again, jumping back into the room. "Come… come out to the kitchen!"

"Why?" Daisy asked, crossing her arms.

"Because Alyssa called! She called!"

Her eyes went wide and she tore out into the kitchen, her long brunette waves cascading behind her.

"We just missed her," Luigi said as they reached the kitchen. "I was in the bathroom and the phone rang but I didn't get to it in time."

Daisy quickly pressed the playback button on the machine and nearly fainted as her daughter's voice filled the room.

"Hi, Mom, Dad? Um… it's Alyssa. Yeah, we're okay. Uncle Mario and Aunt Peach have been kidnapped so… you know. I'm with Brooke. We're both all right. I guess. Well… I miss you. Bye." _Beep._

"Well…" Luigi said quietly. "At least they're okay."

"But we still have no idea where they are!" Daisy exclaimed. "And what does she mean by 'you know'? What if she's in danger?"

Luigi sighed and rubbed his neck. "Look, Daisy, there's nothing we can do… they are where they are and I'm sure they're fine. You know Brooke and Alyssa. They can fight anything off." He took her hand in his.

"I hope so," Daisy whispered, looking out the window.

**CAPOW**

Alyssa sighed heavily as she hung up the pay phone. "You know, they're gonna be worried about us."

"Oh, please," Brooke said. "They probably already were. They don't know where we are so they can't stop us or anything." She looked down, brushing stray dirt off her jeans. "I just wish we had a way to get in contact with my parents."

Alyssa glanced over at her cousin and was shocked to see a tear drip down her face. Brooke was always so strong, so put together.

Something dawned on her. _If my parents were kidnapped, I wouldn't be nearly as brave as she is._

That was sad.

She draped an arm around Brooke's shoulder, which was shaking ever so slightly. "Hey, it's okay, B. We're gonna find them and save them, okay? I'm sure they're thinking of you just as much as you're thinking of them."

Brooke smiled a little. "Yeah, you're right, I guess."

"Well, onward!" Alyssa grabbed Brooke's hand and tugged, beginning to run now. She felt bad for being so mean to her earlier about wanting her parents back. The two had apologized and hugged it out a little while before, then had found a pay phone.

They traveled for a few more hours, Brooke eventually leading the way.

When the darkness of the night came over them, they were still going strong when suddenly the princess jerked to a stop, causing Alyssa to crash into her.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, her red hair shining in the moonlight. "What was that for?" She got up. Brooke was staring up at something.

Alyssa followed her gaze. Her eyes went wide and the two clasped each other's hands.

"Alyssa," Brooke whispered. "We're here."

**OMGZ DRAMA *dies***

**Yeah… sorry for the delay, guys. Been busy. This was started about 2 days ago. So was the next letter for "Dear Mario" but that was deleted accidentally :/ I've also had writer's block.**

**So yes! We're reaching the final part of the story. I never intended it to go past one or two chapters, so the face that we're having 6-7 is good. It's also mind-boggling that I've already written almost two complete stories O.o And both connected with each other. I miss writing PGSOP a little, but I love writing this one as well. I'm gonna have to do like a reminiscing author's note at the end :P**

**Alright, sooo… after this is over, I might write one or two more stories connected to this but there's not going to be any more big sequels in the near future, I think. I posted "You and Me" which backgrounds a little on Alyssa and Luigi and Daisy's marriage.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Evil Rosalina is so fun to write about lol**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while since I focused on this story! **

**In case you're wondering, there is something wrong with Peach. She was **_**getting**_** sick before getting captured, but sitting around in a less-than-clean dungeon probably doesn't help much. **

**Or maybe there's more.**

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"_

Mario whipped around when he heard the scream. Peach was sitting up, eyes-half closed as she clutched her abdomen.

"Peach!" He yelped, darting over to her. Her chains were still tight around her. He wondered why he hadn't undone them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Peach muttered, rubbing her hands lightly across the tight skin-and-dress combination. "Just… you know… cramps."

Mario relaxed a little, enough to realize something. "Hey, you're awake." He gripped her hands tightly. "You feeling okay, sweetheart?"

The queen shook her head. "But not just because of my throat and my coughing and my fatigue and… I'm sorry, dear, I don't mean to complain. I'm still so worried about Brooke. I had a dream…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "I… I had a dream that she came here to try to find us, and she was killed. Brutally. It was so… vivid, Mario." Sobs broke from her mouth as the salty, hot fluid began to flow down her cheeks.

"Peach…" Her husband said quietly, taking her into his arms. She stared into his blue blue eyes, which were as full as hers. "I told you before. I'm worried too. But we can_not_ do anything. We're here and she's there… and…" He looked away. "I don't know what to say after that."

Peach closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his arms, the first bit of happiness she had felt in days. She was a little surprised, though, that he could fit them around her. "Hey, your chains are gone."

Mario let her go for a moment and looked at his arms. "I know." He began to take hers away. She circled her wrists, not used to being free.

Suddenly, her abdomen tightened again, burning in a sensation even more painful than the last. She whimpered again, leaning over.

"Princess?" Mario whispered, eyes glowing fiercely with concern.

"I… I'm not… burgh…" Peach heaved. "I'm not a princess, an-anymore… OH, MARIO!" She screamed, eyes tightening.

"Peach," he hissed, gently but firmly. He heard sharp footsteps down the hall and knew it was Rosalina. "I need you to stop screaming for me, okay? _Okay_?"

She nodded, whimpering ever so slightly. The sun put a ray of light on her. Mario stared just a little bit. Though her face was crumpled with agony, her golden hair sparkled, and her skin radiated. She was really beautiful.

The door to the cell suddenly shook angrily, whining as the old rusted metal broke off in flakes. "Hey!"

The two turned. Rosalina was there, red eyes glowing, arms crossed.

"I told you, Mario, if she made another peep she was getting thrown into another cell," she spat, the words deep, long, and spread.

"I'm sorry," Peach whispered. She looked sadly into her friend's empty, cold eyes, so lifeless.

Rosalina tapped her chin. "I suppose, your highness, I could keep you in here just a little bit longer. No one's coming for you anyway. I'll do away with you two soon." She turned around and walked off, gone as soon as she came.

"That was close," Mario mumbled, blinking. Another groan sounded behind him, then an awful, horrible leaking sound.

He turned to see Peach leaning over, her face still in agony. She was moaning, with the little she had consumed over the past few days all coming out now.

"Oh…" she grumbled when she was finished, lying back again.

Mario quietly stepped around the small puddle and kneeled behind her. He gently placed her aching head in his lap.

"Mario…" she whispered, only to get a trembling hand cupped over her mouth.

"Shh," her husband said. "Go back to sleep. I love you."

**CAPOW**

_This place is really really dark_

_I'm probably gonna break my foot_

_Hey, Brookie, hurry up…_

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Would you shut up, Alyssa? There's probably someone here and we don't want to blow our cover."

"Well, _EXXXXXCUUUUUSE_ me, princess!" Alyssa mumbled, crossing her arms. "There's not much here to do."

"We're finding my parents."

"Yeah, yeah," Alyssa waved her words away like a fly. "You said that about fifty times already. But okay."

The two dodged around a corner, the dark hall musty.

"I could not picture living like this," the Mushroom princess muttered.

All of a sudden, a loud squeal broke through the halls. It was high-pitched, grating the girls' eardrums.

Alyssa covered her ears. Brooke did the same until another one sounded.

"OH, _MARIO_!"

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S MY MOM!" Brooke exclaimed. She could recognize that voice anywhere. And she certainly didn't like the groan that followed it.

She began to tear up the halls, feeling sort of like she was caught in a maze. It seemed never ending, like she was so close but so far away. Alyssa's footsteps echoed behind her.

They turned another corner, and stopped.

The walls were lined with cells. Who the heck would want to live in such confinement, a place where one could get shoved easily in there by accident and never be able to escape?

The two began to stride down the hall, almost tiptoeing. Alyssa shivered, the cold air making her breath puff out in small clouds.

"Brooke…" she whispered, red hair the only bright thing in the room. "This place is scary."

Brooke gripped her cousin's hand. "Don't worry… no one's here but us." She rapped mechanically on a cell door, peering in. A dead skeleton lay in the corner.

She shuddered. "I take that back."

Another moan, this one more like a burst of dirty air, sounded down the hall. Geez. This was eerie, like a Halloween haunted house on steroids.

Brooke blew her bangs out of her face. Then she took a deep breath and called down the hall, "MOM!"

**OMG THEY'RE THERE**

**AND ZA STORIES ALMOST OVER**

**I know, right? Two updates in one day? I'm on a ROLL! No, mostly I just got this urge to write… I really like urges like those. It's probably because I've been reading too much lately.**

**I REALLY LIKE MARIO AND PEACH. I wish they were romantic like this in the games. Though we don't really see them in their day-to-day lives, so, you know. Maybe they are the romantic couple fans portray them to be.**

**No Daisy and Luigi in this chapter. I didn't know what to do with them. They could sit there and worry some more. **

**Peach was crying out toward the end because she was still in pain. She and Mario weren't having a good old time or anything O_O**

**And the song Alyssa sings is meant to be sung to the tune of NSYNC's "Bye Bye Bye". 90's FTW.**

**I hope you all enjoyed :-) **

**Xoxo**

**ME**


End file.
